


Why don't you blow me?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??????, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, fight me, i guess idk, iTS 3AM oKA Y, its really stupid lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck man? I'm not giving you a fucking blowjob for a light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you blow me?

**Author's Note:**

> this one time I was walking home and I walked past two dudes and i heard one of them say to the other  
> "What the fuck man? I'm not giving you a fucking blowjob for a light." And tHUS THIS SHITTY 3AM ONE SHOT WAS BORN

It was around 2 am or something when Gerard first heard it.  
It was a small distant tap sound coming from the kitchen but he could of easily just imagined it considering he was kinda high off 3 cups of coffee right now.

Ignoring it, Gerard continued to finish- or at least attempt to finish, his essay which was due in about 9 hours. He kept hearing the tapping though and Gerard thought that maybe it was yet another burglar trying to break in- although said burglar was doing a terrible fucking job in keeping quite.

Since Gerard lived on the bottom floor of the apartment block, most burglers attacked his house for whatever reason, so with his head spinning Gerard tip-toed into the kitchen, peering over at the window.

The tapping noise was now banging and in the dim light Gerard could just barely make out a hand on the other side of the glass.  
Confused- and slightly panicked, Gerard walked over and opened the window just slightly so he could hear what the other person was saying,

"-so I was like hey? Why not ask this person."

This person most certainly did not look like he wanted to rob Gerard of all his stupid possessions, but he did look slightly drunk- and extremely attractive from what Gerard could see behind squinted eyes.

Scratching his head, Gerard let out a confused sound,

"What the fuck man, it's 2am." He mumbled, praying to god that the people above wouldn't hear him, he really did not need another noise complaint. 

"Yeah, no shit, so can I borrow one?"

And okay maybe he was asking for a condom because believe it or not, there's been quite a few drunk people who knock at Gerard's door at 2am asking for condoms.

"What- yeah, hold on."  
Closing the window, Gerard walked back into his room and looked around for a bit, slightly frustrated with the mess in his room, until he found a packet of condoms and walked back to the kitchen.

"Here you go mate, now if you don't mind-" 

Gerard was cut off by a loud giggle coming from the man outside,

"Dude! I don't need condoms, I need a fucking light man." And okay this dude had a really nice smile and Gerard suddenly got this overwhelming feeling to kiss him.

Gerard let out another strangled noise, coming up with an idea, which on most occasions he would slap himself for thinking of said idea, but it was 2am and Gerard still had a 3,000 word essay to finish,

"Okay, I'll give you a light-"

"Nice! Thanks man-"

"-if you suck my dick."

"-what the fuck? I'm not giving you a fucking blowjob for a light." 

Gerard could just about make out the mans cheeks turning slightly red,

"Then no light for you I guess." He went to close his window but was stopped when the man outside put his hands up on the glass, 

"Wait wait, fuck okay- fuck, I'm extremely desperate for a cigarette right now but my lighter won't fucking work and I don't have any money left so- so I guess I could give you a quick one? But only if you promise to give me a light man, and you don't have any form of std or something do you? And like what's you're name? I'm Frank, are you gonna let me in or are you gonna come outside? I'm not that much a fan of public-"  
The man- or rather Frank, was rambling now, playing with the ends of his shirt and Gerard just rolled his eyes pushing the window as wide as it could go,

"My name's Gerard, just climb in."

So Frank did and when he jumped down from the ledge into the kitchen Gerard noticed that he was quite short and honestly, way more attractive then Gerard thought he really way.

"Sooo like...do I just uh- do it now?" Frank asked, blushing a little more.

And okay fuck, Frank was actually kinda adorable and Gerard just kinda wanted to cuddle him and then maybe later ask him to suck his dick.

"Wait no- I mean uh, Fuck- I don't know man, y-you're extremely cute." And now Gerard was blushing too and Frank giggled nervously,

"Th-thanks uh, Gerard, you're cute too.." Frank looked up slightly from behind his hair, biting his lip.

"Well you know you could give me the blowjob later? Like uh, after a date? Or something? I don't know.." Gerard asked, he had no idea where the sudden awkwardness and shyness name from but he hated it.

Franks head snapped up, grinning, his shyness suddenly gone,

"Only if you give me a light man, I was serious about needing a smoke."

And Gerard laughed along with him, guiding him to his bedroom where he handed him both a cigarette and lighter and the both of them just kinda lay there for hours talking about the endless amount of comics that scattered Gerard's room, him completely forgetting about his essay due in about 7 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> tHANKS FOR READING !!!!!


End file.
